The Heat
by katiemyladybug
Summary: Bella and Jake are werewloves. Jake is a possive ass who Bella hates. She runs away from him and runs right into vampire Edward. Sparks fly, then Jake steals Bella away.
1. Chapter 1

YOU ALL VOTED FOR IT!

The Heat

Bella's POV

*Four Years Ago* Age Fourteen

I was running. On four legs, it was unbelievable. One moment I was angry at my father. Then an explosion went off in my head. A second of snap pain, ringing in my ear then I'm running through the forest behind my house.

Its incredible. The feeling, I've been running for hours and it feels just like I've only been running for two minutes. I dodged trees so swiftly I had to assume this was a dream. I'm not graceful or smooth.

I reached a long river, next to a meadow. I jumped down on the rocks then onto the riverbank and looked at myself. My eye color had turned black like an animals, but retained a certain human-like quality. My fur color was the same color as my hair, dark chocolate brown, reddish streaks that only shown in the bright moonlight.

I lapped some of the water with my long tongue. My image shattered as the water rippled. I closed my eyes then opened them again. In the mirroring water was another large wolf like me behind me.

I spun around quickly and lost my balanced. My paw slipped and my muzzle fell in the river. My fur dripped wet and I tried to shake it off.

The other wolf was now up on a rock, his body was shaking. His head was between his paws. Obviously laughing. I flicked my tail at him and jumped to the other side of the river.

The other wolf came up beside me and rubbed his flank against mine. I snapped at him, trying to warn him off. He didn't take this to heart because he jumped in front of me his front half down and his behind in the air. He wiggled it slightly. I didn't understand what he wanted from me. He stood up. He was much taller then I was so it was a little intimidating. His ears perked up and he cocked his head to the side. Then he crouched down and turned into a human again.

'how did he do that?' I thought. He said something. I didn't quite hear him. He said it again much slower this time. I caught the word. He said 'human'. Instantly my body reacted changing me back. I wobbled a little from the sudden change. He caught me before I fell into a tree.

We laughed a little, he looked deeply into my eyes smiling widely. I looked down blushing. I felt his hand lift my chin to look back at him.

"I'm Jake." He said, he sounded really young and looked it too. Probably fifteen maybe but still young.

"I'm Bella." I said.

*Present*

That was the night I met Jake. Stupid asshole. That was three years ago today. Here I was now, sitting outside of this little dirty-as-fuck cave. We both lived here. Jake convinced me when I was young to run away. He had convinced me that my father wouldn't love me or accept me anymore. And the sad thing was I believed him.

I heard him groan as he woke up. I rolled my eyes. I've really come to detest him. His over-controlingness, stupid male ego. I felt him come up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. I pulled away from him.

"I told you to stop that, personal space. Remember?" He chuckled and pulled me to him again. I sighed and went with it. He never listened to me anyway.

"Hey, why don't you catch us breakfast and I'll get the fire started." He grunted and left. I looked after him and sighed then leaned down to start a fire for him.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward's POV

I've been traveling for days. Looking for something unknown to me. I left my family behind to find my path. Something inside me has led me to this small town Forks. It's the perfect environment for my kind. I've written down the weather patterns and endless forest around this dreary little place. I'd have to tell my family when I go back.

Currently I was sitting on a rock contemplating my thoughts and fantasies. Recently they've been about a beautiful brunette goddess. We're running through the forest hand in hand, bare feet hitting the soft earth underneath us. Nothing else mattered or even existed in our world. Just us, together.

I sighed and heaved myself off the rock running to a group of deer.

I brought down a huge buck and drank all he offered. Then got up, brushed myself off and ran back to the abandoned cabin I was staying at.

The poor structure was crumbling to the ground. I had been trying to fix it up a bit while I stayed here. The roof was a little difficult but I had managed to keep it up. I had completely redone the floors and wallpaper. The bathroom remained untouched for I didn't use or need it at all.

Esme had sent my piano over so I could work on some music in my solitude. It wasn't easy getting an entire piano over five different states without taking it apart. But somehow we managed.

There were few things in this place that kept me entertained. I had gone into town a few times to look around but there was nothing very exciting to rouse my interest.

Right now my project is drawing this woman in my dreams. She had wild unmanageable brunette hair. Her eyes were huge and doe-like. Chocolate brown with little flecks of dark blue and green scatted around the brown. Her nose a little pointed and sharp. Her lips huge, the only imperfection was her top lip was slightly plumper then her bottom. That imperfection was the only thing that reminded me she wasn't really a goddess. But she was close enough to one. Her skin, oh sweet lord her skin was the cool creamy color of milk. I imagine my fingers sensually stroking her delicious flesh. I shudder at the thought.

Outside I heard a very loud bang. I jumped slightly at the sound. Sniffed and then walked out to the front yard.

There stood a small girl with flowing brunette hair wearing a tattered dress hardly covering her body. She startled a bit and dropped the berries in her hands. Staring at me with huge chocolate brown eyes. We locked eyes.

In that moment I knew this is what I came her for. She was the gravitational pull jerking me here. To her. My breath left my lungs and my body tingled. This was the girl in my drawings…

* * *

><p>:) here's the newest chapter! Sooo sweet! dont forget to review!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

So before I said goodbye to everyone and all the people who have supported me I wanted to give you all a reason as to why I'm signing off. There are many reasons to why I'm permenatly logging off. A lot of personal reasons have disabled me from updating as frequently as I do. I wont go into details. But I'm very sorry to those who have supported me all this time. Thank you so much. and to those who havent been supportive at all, well there are just so many things I would absolutly love to say to you all but I'll keep my tone in check. I am very sorry to everyone, and no I will not be putting my stories up for adopting because I had an idea of where I wanted them to go. But sadly I just cant continue on. I'm so sorry about that and this whole thing. I just wanted to say that before I suddenly stopped writing. Goodbye everyone. I'm so sorry.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone its me again for the last time. I just want to let all my fans know that i have giving my stories to someone else or I let her 'adopt' them. Her name is Airabella *Thats her real name* on ff she goes by AirabellaTwilightLover and she is in real life my best friend. the reason we are bestfriends is because we share the same disability and she encouraged me to put my stories up. She currently just put up her account on here and is writing a story on here. So I'm letting her continue on with my stories. She's a great writer and she knows how I want to end the stories. So if you all are still interested in reading find her and contiue reading till the end! I wouldnt lie to you all she's a fanatastic person and writer. Bye everyone! It was great being on here


End file.
